This application relates to a device for securing to a patient a medical apparatus that protrudes, in part, beyond the skin. The device carries or encloses the apparatus and also serves as a waterproof and/or protective bandage or dressing.
A central venous catheter, or vascular access device, is a long, thin, flexible tube used to deliver to a patient medications, fluids, nutrients, or other materials over a long period of time, usually several weeks or more. The catheter can be placed in a large vein near the patient's heart, such as the superior vena cava, or another large vein in the arm, neck, or chest. The catheter provides several medical advantages. It can be left in place longer than an intravenous catheter, which is located in a vein near the skin surface. It can be utilized to quickly deliver medications that affect the heart, especially if an immediate response is desired. It can also be used to measure blood pressure in the superior vena cava, which can help diagnose certain heart problems.
A peripherally inserted central catheter (PICC) is a central venous catheter which is inserted into a peripheral vein, for example in the arm of a patient, and then threaded through progressively larger veins into the superior vena cava. PICC lines are the most popular way to administer outpatient therapy by a central vein.
The handling of PICC lines in daily life can be difficult. Approximately seven inches of tubing and port will usually hang from the patient's arm and must be cared for. In addition, the catheter insertion site (where the PICC line is inserted), tubing, and port must be kept dry to prevent infection. Caring for the insertion site can be difficult. Nurses are trained to dress the insertion site with an antiseptic treatment and then place a clear protective adhesive over the area. On a periodic basis, the dressing is removed and the area is inspected, cleaned, and redressed. Removal of the adhesive can be painful. Finally, the PICC line is unsightly. Patients are discouraged from wearing long-sleeves, thus exposing a noticeable medical condition.
Some methods have been used to combat only problems of bathing. One remedy is to use a tubular sleeve and seal it at both ends, leaving the insertion site inside the sleeve. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,364 discloses a waterproof sleeve with an elastomeric band at each end to seal the sleeve. In another variation, one end of the sleeve is permanently sealed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,534 and 5,720,713 each comprise a large bag which encases the entire arm and is closed off with a flexible band at the open end. Such solutions are not optimal. These remedies allow for bathing only. In the case of the large bag-type method, one hand is necessarily covered up by it, which increases the difficulty of doing many things. None of these methods allow for an elegant solution to the problem of the daily dressing of a PICC line. In addition, these remedies are cumbersome and bulky. They are not bandages in any sense; they are only water-resistant “rain coats” for the arm. They are not designed for daily wear.
There remains a need for a device which has the dual functions of holding medical apparatus (such as tubing and port) and of being able to serve as a protective bandage or dressing. Such a device should preferably restrict the patient's range of motion as little as possible, be light, and be easy to apply by oneself.